


All I could ever ask for

by emmajones1019



Series: shadowhunters drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I don't know where it came from honestly, M/M, this is just them being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmajones1019/pseuds/emmajones1019
Summary: Alec insist they go buy groceries instead of summoning them and it ends up being the fluffiest thing I have ever written





	

"Alexander, why are we here?" Magnus asks as he shifts their blueberry on his arms and glances at his shadowhunter, who is currently trying to pick a shopping cart and make faces at max at the same time, "we didn't need to go here, you know? I could have just summoned all the ingredients we needed for the pasta."

Alec silently cheers when he manages to pull two carts apart and looks back at Magnus with an eyebrow raised. Magnus huffs, "and this time I would have left some money."

"Yeah, right," Alec says and smirks when he sees Magnus offended expression, "I'm kidding," Magnus rolls his eyes before walking ahead towards the entrance of the oh-so-magical place called Costco. Alec follows him with a grin and laughs at Magnus horrified expression when the doors close behind them.

"I can't believe you dragged me into this," Magnus gives Alec a dangerous look and jumps when he hears someone through the speakers

_'Janice, to aisle 4, we need Janice's help at aisle 4'_

"More like at all aisles, don't we, my dear blueberry?" Magnus cooes as Max babbles nonsense and touches Magnus' face with a big grin on his adorable face.

"By the Angel, Magnus," Alec says and takes Max from Magnus' arms to seat him on the shopping cart and kissing his head, "It isn't that bad, can't you at least try?"

Magnus looks from Alec's hazel puppy eyes to Max's amazed face when he sees the balloon adorning some of the aisles and sighs before nodding.

"Yes!" Alec cheers and kisses Magnus' cheek before looking down at their son -who was paying more attention to everything but their small argument and continues putting his fist in his mouth and kicking the air with his small feet- "We're going to have so much fun, Max!" Max giggles when Alec kissed his head again and starts making grabby hands when he sees a giant bear. They notice and Magnus is just lifting his hand when Alec shakes his head at him.

"What?"

"No magic, remember?"

"Oh , right" Magnus sighs and stays with Max while Alec walks towards the pile of bears. 

...

"I still can't believe you had to grab another cart," Magnus laughs along with Max while Alec shakes their head at them with a smile. Alec would give up his own life to make sure they always smiled like that.

"Well, we still have to grab the pasta ingredients and I doubt the bear left any space," Alec looks down at the bear with a frown. Magnus looks at him with a small smile and touches his arm with the hand that Max wasn't grabbing. 

"You know, I can always-"

"No magic," Magnus took a step back when he saw Alec's alarmed expression and murmured under his breath.

"Alright, no magic."

...

It is night when they finally get out and Magnus sighs in relief when he feels the fresh air against his face. Max apparently has the same thought, if the way he feels him relax against his chest says something. He had to magic a sling for his blueberry so he could carry the bags.

He looks at Alec to tell him when he sees his shadowhunter is looking back at the with the biggest grin Magnus has ever seen on his face. 

"What?"

"Nothing, just-" Alec looks down at Max and brushes his hair with his hand before looking back at his fiancé and kissing him with all he has.

Magnus kisses him back and when they part he just stares him with awe. Alec clears his throat but he keeps the smile when he asks:

"Wanna go home?" Magnus narrows his eyes at him but then he summons a portal and leans his head towards it while he looks at alec.

"Let's go home, darling".

They step through the portal experimentally and when they get to their living room they notice Max has fallen asleep. Magnus nods at Alec and vanishes the sling before he takes off the glamour and carefully places Max in his arms. Alec heads to the nursery while Magnus uses his magic to put the groceries in the pantry before joining them.

The warlock snaps his fingers to turn on the lights -and dim them too so they don't wake Max up- and rests his hand on his Alexander's shoulder. Alec carefully pries his hand away from Max's and covers him with his blue blanket before they both lean to kiss his forehead.

"We should start making dinner before he wakes up," Alec says and Magnus nods before taking the baby monitor and heading to the kitchen with him. When they get to work o the pasta he manages to steal a glance at Alexander and notices he seems happier and lighter than when they got to the supermarket.

"Someone seems happy," Alec glances up from the tomatoes he was cutting and stares at magnus with confusion and joy. When he processes what Magnus said there's a sudden blush creeping up his neck.

"Well, I _am_ happy," Magnus smiles sadly and looks down at the cutting board covered in flour with a sigh.

"And here I thought my magic had ruined your day," he mutters and out of the corner of his eye he sees alec freezing and leaving the knife before looking back at Magnus.

"What?"

"What?" Magnus keeps a blank expression when he looks back at Alec

"Mag-" Magnus sees the exact moment realization reaches his lover's face, "Magnus, I didn't mean to- I'm sorry. I just- I wanted our adventure there to be-"

"Magic-less?"

"I didn't mean it like that," at Magnus' questioning look, he explains. 

"When I was younger, I think I was nine but it was such a long time that I-," he pauses to look back at Magnus who is paying attention at the tale and nods at him to continue, so Alec obliges, "When my parents fought and Izzy was scared I would break the rules a bit I take her anywhere else so she could distract herself and take her mind of things. The first time we went to the park and that worked for a while, but then I worried it wouldn't be safe anymore so we looked for another place and that's when I saw it..."

"Costco," Alec nods at the sound of Magnus voice. 

"I know it sounds silly, but every time we went I would let Izzy look at the clothes and books while I looked around and sometimes I would see families shopping there, with no worries, no troubling, like it was the most normal thing in the world and now that I think about it, maybe it was. But when I went there, it felt like I could press pause in my life and just... be there, you know?, " he glances at Magnus before continuing, "then I grew up, I guess and it was harder for me to take izzy there because of training and all my duties as a shadowhunter and I guess I wanted to experience that with you and Max."

"Alexander, I'm-"

"It's alright, " Alec squeezes his hand and leans his head on Magnus shoulder, "I'm glad I got to have that with you," Magnus is stroking his hair when he speaks:

"I'm sorry I reacted like that."

"And I'm sorry I didn't let you use your magic. It's a part of you and I shouldn't have-" Magnus closes the distance between them and smiles into the kiss when Alec deepens it. He feels Alec's hands on his chest and he's about to do something about it when they hear Max's cries through the baby monitor.

They both rush to the nursery and Alec picks up Max while Magnus cradles his head and they start cooing at him until he calms down and looks up at them expectantly.

"Hello, blueberry," Magnus whispers and Alec smiles when suddenly blue sparks emanate from his fingers, their dance making Max suck his fist and kick his feet in the air.

"Thank you," Magnus looks up at the sound of Alec's voice and lifts his other hand to push Alec's hair away from his face and cup his cheek.

"Thank _you_ for giving me a family , Alexander"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> go scream with me at my tumblr @emmajones1019 (I'm also taking prompts if you're interested <3) -Azul


End file.
